Noche de Trova
by Bake-tsuki
Summary: In Memorian de Jet. Es un JETARA el unico que haré. AU, OOC, Lime. Angst. Jet es un trovador que se topa con una Katara herida por la traición. Desea con toda su alma sanarla, librarla del dolor. Pero quizas ella no esté tan dispuesta...


Un saludo a todos. Debo aclarar que por convicción soy Zutara, pero ahora que Mike Dimartino y Brian Konietzko ya confirmaron que Jet murió, por ese lado el Zutara ya no corre peligro, por lo que hice este Jetara en honor a los caídos. Es un AU y quedó OOC, pero de no ser así, no podría ser tan deprimente.

Soy mexicana, en algunos estados de mi país (sobretodo en el sureste) se acostumbra que en algún callejón o parque se presente un trovador. A mi me fascina ir por esos lugares y escucharlos cantar y tocar, es mágico. Creo que este papel lo puede representar Jet muy bien, a mi parecer tiene mas el perfil de trovador que Zuko. Sin más, los dejo con el fic. Espero me dejen su opinión en un review.

* * *

**NOCHE DE TROVA  
**

La vi, sentada entre todos los demás pero ajena a ellos. Disfrazaba su cuerpo con un sencillo vestido en tonos azules, como sus ojos, en rara combinación con su piel morena. No parecía venir con nadie, pues se entretenía mirando al vacío. Seguí tocando mi guitarra, nunca me permitiría ser torpe con mi compañera de tantos años, pero confieso sentirme un poco hechizado por esa mujer…

La miro pero parece no percatarse, haciéndome sentir nostálgico, y las canciones que vienen a mi mente están acordes a eso. Estas trovas tristes parecen regresarla a este momento y este espacio, pues sus labios siguen el ritmo de mi guitarra, acompañándome con la letra, dedicándole versos a sus recuerdos...

Casi al final de mi turno me decido por una de mis canciones favoritas, Ódiame de Federico Barreto; me gusta por el requinto de la guitarra y el sentimiento que transmite. Cuando reconoce los primeros acordes, me mira por primera vez. Sé lo que ve, un hombre moreno con el cabello desordenado, de ojos castaños y empuñando una guitarra, cantando una canción que es importante para ambos. Quisiera también que viera mis sueños y mis metas, mis altos anhelos y bajos instintos, y el deseo que ella me inspira… Esta vez no se limita a mover sus labios, escucho su voz queda y profunda hasta donde estoy, percibo un dolor apagado, y me siento afligido por ella y por mí. Me escolta por todos los versos, hasta el final. Me despido de todos, e ignoro cuando me piden otra canción, pero ella se acerca –¡se ve tan hermosa de pie!- y me pide con una sonrisa dolorida una ultima canción, _por favor_, suplica, _canta otra_. "¿Cuál te gustaría?" _"me está llorando el corazón" _La miro con tristeza, parece una afirmación. Asiento, nervioso. El misterio se aclara un poco. Alguien le hizo daño. Me dirijo de nuevo a mi lugar, los demás –me había olvidado de ellos- aplauden, esperando la última interpretación de la noche. Esta es sólo para ella.

**Amigo mío, pregunta, no me extraño  
aunque trate de fingir, **

**intentando sonreír  
Mi sonrisa no te engaña. **

Guardo mi guitarra en su estuche, mirándola fijamente, ella sonríe, triste sí, aun así sonríe de una manera preciosa. Me acerco a ella, temeroso de que se despida y se marche. _Gracias_, me dice. "Cuando se te ofrezca", respondo cortésmente. "Me llamo Jet" ¿y tú? _Katara_. "Katara ¿aceptarías un café?" le digo, sin coqueteo: "vamos a brindar por su traición. Duele menos la tristeza acompañada"… _Espejo, de Pepe Aguilar no? _Dice, reconociendo el verso de la canción._ Quizás tienes razón, gracias. _

**Amigo mío ella es mi única estrella  
siempre fue mi adoración  
de mi vida una ilusión  
y hoy me deja en las tinieblas  
**

_Me siento con las alas rotas. De verdad lo amo… lo amaba. Por seguirlo le di la espalda al mundo, todos desconfiaban de él, mi familia, mis amigos, creí que sólo yo podía ver lo maravilloso que era, que había cambiado, que me necesitaba tanto como yo a él, que los demás no veían cuanto me amaba…_

**Me está llorando el corazón  
me estoy muriendo de tristeza  
Amigo mío ya lo ves  
mi vida ya no le interesa  
**  
_ Nunca me di cuenta de sus mentiras, de que no me quería. Esperó hasta el último instante para traicionarme. Creo que en parte me mató, cierro los ojos y no siento latidos, como si estuviera entumecida… _

**Me está llorando el corazón  
el llanto corre por mis venas  
Amigo mío que dolor  
Espero que nunca te suceda.**

Una lágrima solitaria recorre su mejilla, la miro aspirar profundo para deshacer el nudo en su garganta. _Perdona Jet, no soy muy buena compañía… no quiero llorar, no le deseo esto a nadie…_ Me acerco y la abrazo, ella se permite llorar silenciosa. La siento débil, agotada, indudablemente hermosa… me concentro en la sensación de su aliento calido en mi cuello, escuchando sus sollozos, y no me doy cuenta en que momento exacto sus labios rozan los míos. Muy a mi pesar le doy un beso casto, se que está dolida y solo puede confundirse mas… al sentirla tan cerca, mi cuerpo no piensa lo mismo, busca sus labios febrilmente y ellos se dejan encontrar. Me besa con ansias, como si fuese la cura a lo que siente, quiero convencerme de que lo soy. La abrazo aún más fuerte, y de pronto, ella deja de besarme. Me separo un poco y me ahogo en esos océanos tristes. _Lo lamento. No quiero utilizarte para olvidarlo. "_Si puedo hacer que lo olvides haz de mi lo que desees"_ Jet, ten cuidado con lo que deseas _replica quedamente_. Abrázame, Jet, por favor. _La abrazo, ella apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, deseo que escuche mis latidos. Poco a poco, nuestras respiraciones se acompasan y mis latidos se aceleran, de pronto, mi mirada topa con la suya, y nuestros labios hacen contacto de nuevo. No podría cansarme nunca de esta sensación tan dolorosa y placentera, el pecho me duele y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo…

* * *

Salimos a duras penas del café, a ella la corroía las ansias de olvidar, a mi la necesidad de sentirla. Deseábamos mas que nunca vivir el presente, experimentar completamente el aquí y el ahora, sin culpas, sin temor de lo que pudiera pasar. Mis dedos se deslizan por su piel morena, beso su cuello y me regocijo al escucharla gemir, mis manos buscan sus manos y la beso más profundamente, mientras la recargo contra la pared, buscando un contacto más cercano. Sus manos abandonan las mías y rodean mi cuello, acercándome mas a ella, su lengua juega con la mía, y siento una pesadez en los parpados por la pasión, nuestra respiración se acelera, _Jet, Jet… _repite mi nombre en susurros, mi nombre en su voz me excita cada vez más, quiero ser su paño de lagrimas, su fetiche, el calido manto que la cubra en la noche… Aprisiono su labio inferior con mis labios, lo mordisqueo lenta, dolorosa, placenteramente… Mi lengua acaricia tímidamente su lengua, quiero avivar su interior poco a poco, quiero iniciar un fuego nuevo… Por sus ojos veo pasar un tumulto de recuerdos, de nostalgias, de memorias, quiero borrarlas, devorarlas con mis besos, lograr que reencarnes por mis caricias, Katara, las heridas del pasado ya no tienen sentido…

El sol me despierta y mis ojos ansían verla otra vez, pero ya no se encuentra. Me encuentro solo en mi departamento. Oculto parcialmente por unos pantalones, recorro el lugar buscando febrilmente su rastro, unas palabras, un teléfono, un lugar, un beso suyo… mi búsqueda es infructuosa, y a duras penas me resigno a seguir con mi vida. Me niego a pensar que este momento sea tan efímero.

Debo ir a trabajar, y casi al final de mi turno, una mirada índigo topa con la mía. Es inescrutable, un tanto fría. Anuncio una última canción mirándola intensamente. Esperare, de Armando Manzanero… tiene un sin fin de promesas que quiero hacerle, y de nuevo, esta canción es para ella y para mi…

En cada verso, me acompañan los recuerdos… las esperanzas…

**Esperare a que sientas los mismo que yo **

**a que a la luna la mires del mismo color **

**Esperare que adivines mis versos de amor**

**a que en mis brazos encuentres calor**

Su pecho sube y baja lentamente. Verte dormir me llena de añoranza, desearía verte así todas las madrugadas… quiero verte así siempre ¿podrás? Quiero compartir contigo mi ser, quiero dedicarte más canciones, más versos, más sueños, más besos. ¡Hasta te regalaría mi guitarra¿Es mi alma sabes? Seré paciente, se que aún te duele, me gustaría pensar que ahora ya un poco menos

**Esperare a que vayas por donde yo voy**

**A que tú alma me des como yo te la doy**

**Esperare a que aprendas de noche a soñar**

**A que de pronto me quieras besar**

Quisiera sorprenderte deseando mis labios, tanto como ansío los tuyos, descubrir que me miras como te miro, que camines a mi lado…

**Esperare que las manos me quieras tomar**

**Que en tu recuerdo me quieras por siempre llevar**

**Que mi presencia sea el mundo que quieras sentir**

**Que un día no puedas sin mi amor vivir**

**Esperare a que sientas nostalgia por mí**

**A que me pidas que no me separe de ti**

Te esperaré Katara… De pronto, tu rostro ha mudado de gesto, como si estuvieras molesta ¿conmigo? Te levantas y te marchas, y por primera vez, siento que mi guitarra me encadena, mientras deseo más que nunca correr hacia ti y abrazar esa espalda cada vez más lejana, pero no puedo. Al final lo comprendo, sigues herida. ¿Tan inútiles fueron mis caricias que no pudieron aliviarte un poco? Mis promesas solo te han servido como lastras… Como recordatorio de promesas anteriores. Para ti deben ser promesas de heridas nuevas…

**Tal vez jamás seas tú de mí**

**Mas yo mi amor esperare**

Pero estaré aquí, añorándote, recordando el honor que tuve de probar tu cuerpo, de lamer tus heridas, de oler tu cabello. Puede ser que algún día encuentres en ti un poco de cariño recóndito para este desconocido. Me quedaré por el momento aquí, sangrando por tu ausencia, desgarrado por ti, incompleto. Esperando que algún día vuelvas mas dispuesta a aceptar lo que quiera darte…

* * *

APUNTES:

Quiero dedicar este fic a mi amiga Razi. Ella fungió como mi beta y me ayudó en algunas cosas. Hermosa, no pude esperar a publicarlo, ya estaba listo.

Esto es todo. A todos y todas las zutaras que leerán esto, estoy de su lado. Pero es in memorian de un pobre Jet que cuando logra ser bueno ¡se muere!. Me dio mucha pena y le dedico esto, aunque debido a mi convicción del Zutara tuvo que ser AU. Si aún así no se convencen, puede cambiar fácilmente el papel por el de Zuko. También le queda perfecto.

**Hasta la siguiente ocasión!**


End file.
